Pyron
Pyron is a character from the Darkstalkers series of gothic-horror themed fighting games. He debuted in the first title as the final boss. Biography Appearance Personality Pyron is a dark, prideful, and arrogant alien who often calls himself "the lord of the living flames" as he believes himself to be a true master over fire. He seeks out many worlds to fuel his hunger, and he is also very fond of a challenge as he likes to test himself against other fighters in hand-to-hand combat, even supernatural beings such as a Darkstalker who he himself has taken an interest in their kind due to their supernatural powers. Pyron is also a very good leader and teammate when working with other beings, as he commands his robots to study other worlds for him to consume. He will even fight alongside his army in other wars. He is also a thrill-seeker who enjoys testing his own limits when traveling, and has a bit of humor in him where talking to others. Concept Pyron is most likely meant to be representative of one of the fabled cosmic beings from Mars. The planet Mars is often associated with fire because of its Japanese name Kasei (火星), which means "Fire Planet". This connection to Mars also explains the reasoning behind naming his army of robots "Phobos", which is the larger and innermost of Mars' two moons (though the robots are renamed Huitzil in the western releases). According to the Bible, the Antichrist will honor a Foreign God, which literally means an Alien God, and the two of them will rule together. This god will be the God of Fortresses. In Greek and Roman mythology, the god Mars is said to have been worshiped in the form of two idols, one called Mars Gradivus, Mars of War, and the other Mars Quirinus, Mars of Fortresses. It is because of this that it is believed the God of Fortresses will come from Mars. Story Background Pyron is an alien from the planet Hellstorm, that is known for their love for war, whose size largely surpasses the Milky Way. After evolving over many years, he became a powerful alien who can control fire and has an orbital span that stretched over 400,000 light years and counting. Over the span of 200 million years, he sought to collect worlds and other celestial objects throughout space by consuming them in flames. After traveling across the cosmos beyond the speed of light, he lands deep within the Atlantic Ocean to wait for the right time to consume the planet Earth. Originally, he came to Earth 65 million years ago during the age of the Dinosaurs and created the army of Huitzil to destroy life on the planet. ''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors Pyron acts as the final boss. In the end, he was defeated by Demitri Maximoff and was consumed by him. Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge He would also act as the boss character in the game where he first appeared as a playable character. Darkstalkers 3 Pyron was left out of the arcade version of ''Darkstalkers 3 only to reappear in console versions of the game. Even though he was canonically dead, he has a "What if" story. Crossover appearances ''Capcom Fighting Evolution Pyron appeared in ''Capcom Fighting Evolution as the final boss and as a secret playable character. ''Project × Zone 2 Pyron appeared as one of the Rival Units. Cameos In ''Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, Pyron made a cameo appearance in Tekkaman's ending. His name has been misspelled as "Pylon". Pyron can be seen as a cameo appearance in the prologue art of episode 19 in Asura's Wrath, hidden at the bottom right corner. Comics UDON comics Pyron appeared in UDON's Darkstalkers comic as one of the main antagonists. He came to Earth 65 million years ago and created the army of Huitzil robots to destroy life on Earth. It is explained that the reason why Pyron didn't consume Earth when he first arrived was because he wanted it to "ripen" before harvesting it. Gameplay Powers and abilities Pyron is one of the most powerful characters in the Darkstalkers series. He can pull planets out of their orbit and, as shown in his ending, can grow to a size so immense that he can wear the planets around his fingers as if they were rings and can even grow to a size that far surpasses the Milkyway. He is made of pure solar energy, as he cannot be harmed by normal means of attacks. He can also consume the planet's energy to the point that it becomes a cinder, as implied by his own words in his ending. He can also consume the energies of other celestial objects. He is also capable of generating energy orbs as projectile attacks like the Sol Smasher and Cosmo Disruption. He can also contort his body to form shapes like cyclones, burning wheels, and a flaming pillar with a laughing face. He can also create an energy barrier around himself and even entrap his opponents inside it. As he can travel through space at speeds, at or above light, he is also capable of flight and levitation. He can enhance the heat of his flames to higher levels to match that of a supernova, and has the ability to sense the life force of another being (as he was aware that Earth would have supernatural beings). He also has the ability to absorb solar energy, and even the ability to control gravity on a worldwide scale. Despite his powers, Pyron is not without weaknesses; he must feed on other worlds in order to keep his power at his full potential, as his power will become weaker over time due to using too much energy. Certain magical attacks are also capable of harming him and causing him pain. Also, because of his body is made of pure solar energy, his power can be absorbed by beings who can also harness and absorb energy of their own. Moveset Trivia *Pyron is the only playable character in the Darkstalkers franchise who is an alien. He is not from Earth or the realm of Makai. *In the Darkstalkers cartoon show, Pyron has a brother known as Terramon. * Richard Newman, who voices Pyron in the American TV series, is also known for voicing central antagonist M. Bison in the Street Fighter cartoon series. *David Kaye, the English dub voice of Pyron in the Night Warriors OVA, is also known for voicing various incarnations of Megatron, another megalomaniac character, from the Transformers franchise. Kaye later became the voice of Jedah Dohma in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. *In many ways, Pyron's being, motivations and actions makes him very comparable to the Marvel Comics villain Galactus, who would become a boss character in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *Pyron is not playable in the original game because he's the final boss, but he, along with Huitzil, can be playable if the game is hacked. *It is unknown why Pyron did not consume the world back when he first arrived, it is possible that he wanted to wipe out the life on the planet before he could consume the planet, after fighting against worthy foes, he decided that he would leave the world at peace so they become stronger. *Before the release of Darkstalkers 3 on home consoles, Pyron appeared as the boss of Vampire Hunter 2. He has his own boss intro which is very similar to Jedah's. *In Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower and Vampire Savior 2, Pyron is a sub-boss before fighting Jedah. *As with many fictional fire-themed spirits, the Spirit of Fire of Hao Asakura, from the Shaman King manga series, greatly resembles Pyron. *Pyron (along with fellow Capcom character Saturn Dyer of Star Gladiator fame) is briefly seen in Paul Phoenix's Street Fighter X Tekken promotional character art. *In Street Fighter V: Champion Edition, Gill has a crossover costume based on Pyron. Gallery Image:PyronConcept.png|Concept art Image:DarkstalkersTNW_Pyron.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' Image:Darkstalkers_TNW_Pyron.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' Image:PyronPortrait.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' Image:Pyron2.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Image:Pyron.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Image:CapEvoPyron.png|''Capcom Fighting Evolution''. Art by Shinkiro Image:PyronsStage.png|Pyron's stage Pyron thumbnail by gohanxdaichimiura-d4ep46n-2.png 256px-Capcom Fighting Evolution Rose Ending-1.png|''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' Rose ending Darkstalkers 3 Pyron-2.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' Image:SFxAC_Pyron.png|''Street Fighter × All Capcom'' Sprite Category:Characters Category:Darkstalkers Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bosses Category:Darkstalkers Bosses Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Non-Human Characters